


My Strongest Fighter: Prologue

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: My Strongest Fighter [2]
Category: Attack On Titian X Oc, Attackontitan - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Levi AckermanXOc - Fandom, attack on titan no regrets
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my story ^^</p><p>Chapter one will be up very soon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Strongest Fighter: Prologue

My strongest Fighter: Prologue

Was I too blind?

Huh he isn't that bad of a fighter in my book. Uncle Jen was right about him. He is humanity's strongest fighter in these whole Survey Corps Martial Arts Academy. Double deck hair cut pair grey eyes sense chills down your shine as if a monster has finally found you from your hiding spot ready to chase their prey down probably catch it then go for the kill. I'm so blind not to have seen master sensei move first before myself could've strike my move not let this one give enough time to think of a move bring me down so easily.

To start off things, I'm Liz Tiku age 19 attending titan university major English creative writing also father James photographer and mother Anna a fashion designer also director in clothing business. Siblings? Well that will be Danichi, Lexar, Sniper, twins' klyo and Kyo, younger brother Tiso, two sisters Saiky and Maliki. Relatives? Way too many to name right now cause I'm in a bit of a pickle here being hold on to sensei humanity's strongest teacher instructor about to be pinned down to floor mates. 

Let's see how this goes!

"Was this really necessary to do after saving me from one of your students?" cringe against his back hold my grounds kept each of my feet steady firm onto the mattes "Oh don't forget that kiss you guys share." Mikasa said without thinking about the reactions of others since they were all there only the two who pucker up lips lock it right there sparkles fly out up in the air shines dark blue sky. 

"Mikasa!" embarrassment already shrug her shoulders not care what she said remind me and Levi about that moment we share. "Oh please don't remind me of that trashy kiss." He could care less about it trying figure out how to get this girl who he challenge for a match off from him. 

"Trashy kiss?!" my arm suddenly lose the grip unexpected where I was holding him with that I was flip onto the floor mats pinned down look down on "Tsk you let your guard down." 

I stood there staring right at him "Never let your guard down." Out nowhere my mouth slip the words I didn't wanted to say or ask out loud "The kiss was trashy?" mumble out everyone stare at us 

"Excuse me?" Levi question "Your telling me that the kiss we shared is a trashy kiss?" All students look away quickly walk out fast from the room as if lunch hour has kick in right on time to leave any awkward moment. 

My body got itself up without thinking turn my back against him "

Huh Never knew after finding out who cause this then the guy who save me turns out to be a careless jerk..." whip my lips with my back hand kept walking to exit doors 

"Liz... my sensei didn't mean that-" My anger voice cut Armin off "I don't care..." 

Everyone all surprise at me "I'm leaving." Turn to look at him "This doesn't mean I'm running away from this either. We can continue our match another time." Place my hang bag over my shoulder "Your class is expecting you to teach, Ackerman-sensei." I said left down the hall towards the exit of this building. 

Suddenly, I woke up out of that dream left confusion dreamt about that kiss again, only this time seem different of scenery challenge myself against him for calling me weak not worth a fight in front the whole class. Of course my cousin Armin was watching with his two best friends Eren and Mikasa where everyone else is standing against the walls as one teacher in the part referee control this match between Levi and Me. Humanity's Strongest Vs an MMA fighter major in English creative writing at Titan University belongs to two popular parents James and Anna Tiku. 

Other than that I turn my gaze towards the clock 'Almost to eight am so 7:55 am' got up from bed hop over to nearest bathroom turn on the sink water wash my face awaken more from that dream I had. 

'Why do I keep dreamt about the kiss again? I thought it was already over!' 

inner me shout whine like a child pout a lot. It looks like I haven't forgotten about this kiss incident about a month an half ago since it happen also regularly go pick up Armin and his friends to go home since they live in the same block as her and Armin live around the area. 

Today there going for lunch early due to the sensei's having a meeting throughout the day. Oh great hopefully to never dump into the Sensei of survey crops Martial arts Academy. Levi Ackerman. Humanity's Strongest Sensei in all survey crops Academy. I slightly touch my lips right there blush at the moment shook the thought off never think about it ever again stop being distracted to this kiss. 

"Such a drag..." sigh walk out the bathroom dry towel my face threw it on the hook near bathroom door then got change and went to the kitchen find uncle Claud making breakfast. Claud is the family butler that my parents hired well my dad's brother who took the job since he use to work as a servant at hotels now got payed more working here in a rich family. 

"You seem bother my niece." He surprise me catch my face experience not usual friendly smile or greeting that I'll do whenever walk in to eat breakfast with the family. 

"Oh hmm I was thinking about the incident that happen to me." mention him about the kiss incident with Sensei Levi Ackerman remind uncle Claud nod his head "I remember that." serves my plate of food grab the fork start eating before heading to my writing class today then later picking up Armin and his friends for lunch. "It's haunting me." Look right at him "What does that mean?"

I question him he stood thinking try give advice to me, out nowhere a voice interrupt uncle Claud right at the moment given to speak "It means you're still thinking about it, my dear."

We both turn to see my mother standing next to kitchen counter having her tea as usual then says "You're in love my dear daughter." she smiles to me "I don't know mom.." finish my meal gave the plate to uncle Claud drank my glass of orange juice 

"I don't understand love like other girls do." not well interested in the subject because this girl here aka me never has fallen in love with anyone that has caught my eye for being hopeless romantic kind of girl.

"Just give a thought and see how it goes." 

She suggest that I to take it easy see how things go from there. A pretty smart idea mom. After what I've been through won't change at all but the fear of loving the wrong person is the worst unexpected in relationships. 

The female doesn't want to be end up hurt anyways doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or not only thing that matters is the personality he has. Nothing else. At least start as friends to see where it all leads from there? Isn't that a better choice to say instead of that? So many rants going through my head ignored them not give my full attention to it. 

"I will try mother." finish my glass of orange stood from my chair made my way to upstairs get my things from the bedroom. Already start the day with a lecture advice from mother. I'm glad she understands me well unlike some of her family members. 

I get along with some family members from her side of the family. Not him. Not her sister's husband who abuse me. Abuse me physical and emotional. My trust of guys were destroy by that monster not only me but my sisters too. 

Thankfully, Uncle Claud and Sebastian did something before matters got worst for us also notified my parents about it. The nightmare is over. Relax glad I got myself a therapist keep myself under control use my coping skills distract the mind off whatever is bugging me down turn this day sad or gloomy grey again. 

Other than that, Uncle Claud has kept me on check see how I am doing to update my parents whenever there away in business or both busy working through the jobs in paper work. Often they ask me my day during dinner time talk about whatever is mind try figure out what works out the best. Settle all my stuff I need for today's class before heading out, walk down the stairs exit bedroom look to open door smile at my father 

"I'll see you soon daddy. I'm going to class today." 

He nod at me then got up from his chair left men look at him walk towards older daughter out three sisters "I wish you the best today my dear." 

He brought me into embrace whisper down my ear "Let me know if anyone tries anything to you, I will take care of with Claud ok?" I look up at him smile know he cares for my safety wants to be sure that no danger is around me get any harm 

"I promise dad." Hug him back then let go broke his embrace of me "Well I better run off not be late." walk pass him 

"See you soon dad. Have a good meeting." Left down the stairs to the door front house head walk towards vehicle parked next to limo enter the car, buckle up, start it and let it sit for five minutes then drove off to the campus. Isn't far but with traffic it can take time to get there since most colleges are expecting to do their final parts in class. 

Good thing my class doesn't end too early like usual to last time the professor had to hurry off because his wife was expecting their first child to be born.

I can understand him so well as when I have to babysit nieces and nephews often at times always behind them making sure nothing happens to their poor little heads stay so precious no harm done to them.

Good terms. I'm too young to rise kids rather adopted to experience how to raise a child on my own then later think to have kids of my fresh in blood with future husband whoever that will be. No prince charming in my book. I hardly believe in fairy tales. That's just me huh? Oh well focus on school get through life before thinking about future ahead of time. Drove more into the streets made my way to the campus student parking. Gladly made it on time not get stuck in traffic.

A nice way to start this day. Park the car, turn off, got my stuff and exit out as lock the car walk to the building where my class is about to start. A nine am class. Perfect time manage my schedule take time clue out what fits best not stress too much. 

'I like my writing day classes.' smile enter the room sat down on usual spot took notebook out start write notes each lecture that professor give. I wonder how Armin is doing right. Hope he gives it his all today in spar test skills. 

He's strong at heart pass these simple test skills in one shot like no other student in the class can. Strategy skills is master element to him. In full crowd of students seeing each one pass their test skill exam earn their next belts move on train for next belt improves there heading to be black belts have the option go further become a master martial arts student. 

Flexibility and knowledge mix in seriously earn a good strike to pin his opponent until a referee declare the winner rise there arm to their victory win 

"Armin you did it!" Brown hair green eyes boy proudly smile to him hand a bottle of water to ease the thirst away. 

"Thanks Eren!"

Armin thank his best friend

"It's all thanks to you practicing with him after college classes are over and here too." Armin took a big sip of his water chug it down fast seem the guy didn't had water for weeks maybe ages ago not drinking a thing keep him thirsty. 

"You did good Armin." Calm tough strong girl approach them as she hand a water bottle to Eren which took it thank her for the water bottle 

"Thankyou Mikasa." 

She nod at him a way to say your welcome since she doesn't talk as much always quiet around others little speaks to her friends. Mikasa Ackerman is strongest toughest serious martial arts out of the girls in the whole class well she has competition with Annie who is second strongest in whole class compare to Mikasa Ackerman. 

Those two are always on their toes to each other whenever they're around in class meetings or sparing against the students here in Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy. Some say she might be related to Humanity's strongest but no one knows for sure because Levi keeps everything to himself never tells a fly to anyone here. 

Doesn't speak much always takes his job seriously never fools around when it comes to what's important to his Dojo class of Survey Crops Martial Arts. 

"Hey are we still up for lunch today?" 

Armin smile to Eren 

"yeah we are just the matter of time my cousin finishes her class today." 

Eren stretch out his arms probably did lots of practice sparing with Jean earlier today then ran laps after being in cleaning duty due to Levi being strict about the dojo not to be dirty only spotless as ever like it was before. 

He's a clean freak. Sometimes Eren thinks the guy is fully in love to any cleaning products. He bets that the love interest will be cleaning products not a girl because those never cheat on you in anything. 

Whatever this guy has an obsession in cleaning and cleaning products. Anything of cleaning lights up interest humanity's strongest catches cold hearted toughest guy ever hardly melts block hard ice.

Levi Ackerman aka Mr.obessioncleanfreak. Yeah that's nickname Eren put for him whenever out nowhere gets assign to clean something. 

"Ah that's good anything fun is fine. No cleaning at all." Relief himself being relax "I had a hard time with Sensei-Levi today for not cleaning the training matts right." 

Mikasa cringe her fist tightly the name kills anger fire boil up dislikes the guy whenever he mistreats Eren for pointless acts not give the chance let the poor guy talk rather than throw punches end the life of another. 

"Mikasa relax don't worry too much about it." 

Place a hand on her shoulder make sure he is being serious about this no worries to come. 

"Alright Eren." 

Loosen her grip hands fell aside join the conversation among these friends 

"He's too distract about that 'incident' that happen lately." smirk like something an idea pop into his head that will leave their teacher powerless to mistreat them poorly as ever. 

"Didn't that happen about two months ago?" Armin ask them wonder why his cousin seem blushing on fire the first time she had pick him up at his class and met the sensei of the dojo. 

"Yes it did." Mikasa response for Eren who was about to answer back to his best friend 

"And he's been acting different lately too." Eren mention to them "How?" Now Armin really wants to know about this badly not overreact easily being overprotective towards his cousin Liz. 

"Whenever Hanji mentions the word 'the girl' or 'Armin's cousin' he'll instantly blush mad red across his face to behind the ears." Armin chuckle a little 

"Wow I didn't know Sensei-Levi was crushing on my cousin since that kiss incident." 

Mikasa smile only in the back of her mind an idea pop out a way to tick off the teacher whenever he will mistreat Eren becomes a secret weapon to use on him. A perfect weapon indeed. 

"What about me, Armin?" All three stood there expect Mikasa knew who it was right off the bat from hearing footsteps to sounds people fringing against their will let Humanity's Strongest Sensei pass through hallway towards his class where they're sparing against each other or practicing their skills among other classmates. 

"Oh! Sen-Sensei-Le-Levi! I was only talking about my cousin coming over and-" 

A hand halt Armin from speaking anymore that Eren took over look at him "Yeah what he said. His cousin is coming over for us to go to lunch."

Mikasa says no word only stare at Levi full on hate towards him wants to beat the living shit out of this guy for mistreating poor Eren. 

"Ohhh are you guys talking about the incident that happen?!" twirl around yell out joy the annoying scientist lady name Hanji crazy obsessed about history of the titans hopefully someday to have some of her own to experiment them as lab rats study them closely than ever. 

"Tch..." turn to her "You again, what are you doing here, hanji?" 

Lady glasses woman brown hair pony tail chuckle among herself smile grimly at Humanity's strongest sensei. 

"Oh Levi you know I always want to hear the juicy gossip that rums around here and tell to the whole world that Humanity's Strongest has always capture a love interest!!" yell out arms lift up like an evil scientist would be proud of their creation becoming true such a true success no fail at all. 

"Leave you annoying idiot you don't belong here." 

Hanji cross her arms pout left walking away "I will return!!" shout through the hallway head to the exit. 

"Annoying..." Sensei irritate turn to the three students 

"Well?" cross arms around his chest stood his ground not letting them off the hook easily 

"Yes we were talking about the incident but isn't it obvious that your starting to like my cousin all of sudden?"

Armin question to his teacher stood quiet probably a little annoyed by this already pitch the edge of the nose look right at him "I'm not crushing on her."

He went on "and she isn't my type either." 

Then Mikasa broke the ice 

"But whenever the topic is mention you instantly blush behind the ears that clearly shows you like her Sensei-Levi." Huge sword cut through those words destroy them like they were nothing trying to cover the lies behind whole truth in this topic. 

"She is right sensei." 

Levi sigh already bug than usual 

"I don't like repeating myself."

straight forward look this time is serious no one messes with Levi not here or not ever. 

"I do not like her!"

voice echo throughout whole room then someone clear their throat slow clap footsteps walk towards small group near the corner of the room. 

"Well that took so long to say that didn't it?" sarcastic not please words to hear at all 

"Now I know the truth." 

The voice reach them turn to the girl who is now standing in the middle training mats where students use it to spar or practice rounds. 

Disappoint reach the core regret spread all water splash guilt right on top mix all together worse situation conflict evolves nor type socialize others has a hard time fix things up with everyone this guy meets. 

Well he has a small amount of friends wonders how they can stand him also stay reminding friends rudderless scary toughest strongest guy ever experience these struggles remain life problems. 

"Liz..." 

Armin felt bad for her after hearing this part from his Sensei here storms the girl from Humanity's strongest save two months ago by a student who had cause trouble to his students and a relative of Armin's first time show get him to come home suddenly saw poor guy beaten pin down surround by other tough fighters in martial arts class without any teacher supervision attend these students not do anything reckless while the teacher is away no staff was around that time. 

Now rules have change a flow staff member comes by check on the students meantime sensei instructor that is in charge arrives.

"Are you guys finish or you need more time?" ask the three not paying any attention to their Sensei who is right there listening in also a little tick off that he is being ignore by Armin's cousin seems not the only one who is tick off after hearing everything when no one had a clue she had arrive right at the neck of time when Levi said those things about her. 

"We need more time because we have to spar then class finishes." 

She nod at them

"I will be at a café where the wall titans book store." 

Armin nod then saw his cousin off walk out the room towards the exit of the building head to her favorite spot where normally kills times meantime waits for their class to finish. Everyone went back to their places practice more on sparing then movements each student in the class.

Levi stood there watch them train one by one each time he stares at the spot where fight break out a couple months ago Armin was in trouble as his friends try their best to save him from being beaten badly from other strong fighters. 

Lastly, A girl arrive mention looking for Armin came to pick him casual normal dress dark clothing mix match pants hair long cut hair dark brown eyes stare down at the crowd and wearing a skeleton beanie from a popular movie call 'The Nightmare before Christmas.' 

A Tim burton fan amazes everyone about his creativity not just horror let's creation tell a story on its own. Young girl stood up against this student had no brains to go on pick whoever isn't please or gives the right to bug someone out nowhere. 

She pull a move on the student took him down in a heartbeat without anyone realizing it until one call out the move's name 'Flash point attack.' Much patience and self-control move await its target then goes in to strike them down with their guard cut down before their eyes. He has notice she has the animal instinct carefully exams her prey studies behavior closely enough until guard is down not knowing what will happen next to them. 

No one has that expect her. She really amaze him. He bets none of the fighters here will be able to take her down easily or the strong fighters in this class. A lot thinking cross strongest fighter's mind seem feels guilty what had happen earlier. Levi has a hard time to trust people due to his background and past life. No one is to blame for that. Only the ones in the past life are. Ruin everything. Torn good pictures apart light it up flames burst each one became ashes dust. 

"Eld take over for me I'm going for a stroll at the park." 

He commend the teacher assistant one of his closest friends who met back when first started doing martial arts as a student through the process become a master sensei himself someday like the old man that train him for years back then.

Levi never goes on walks at the park, will always remind at his office if something bothers the mind never gets out always sticks their after everything resolves on their own commend really fixes all problems behind through this conflict Mr.anit-social never well problem solver handle things carefully. 

Once arrive at the park, began the stroll walking around a few people around not that bothers him much then kept walking clear off mind from everything then later go back to teach his class. Hopefully that will work out well.

Think positive thoughts good things will happen overwhelm vibe out stress healing against him compare heavy bricks pile up slowly gets heavy and heavier than usual at first carry them through narrow path get to good path less stress anyone be free out huge mess cause whole day bring spotlight on him convince heart never liked the girl relates one students goes every day at Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy.

'I hope this works out for me.' 

Eyes close relax shoulders decide lay down on the glass under shady tree listen nature calm stress out body system cleans bad poison lets good air right in. All this made him fall asleep, moments pass by to the clock of lunch hour heard someone coming by where he is sit behind the tree never knew which direction the person sit at probably other tree across from him. 

Curious thoughts made him wanted to peek who it was as other half didn't want to bother only relax out this stress in order go back train students then run laps around Dojo's field to grass field. 

Running through the grass is good for feet strength gain muscle good strong feet manage balance in footwork. Goal is train each one be best martial arts student then let these students decide what they want to be in near future. Strongest sensei sigh then heard a voice 

"Relax huh?" voice spoke to him "Yeah it seems nice out today." 

Voice seem so familiar to him didn't bother look up see who it is. 

"You!" 

surprise by her seeing sit against the tree behind him not face the guy only pay attention to the book she is reading. 

"If you want me to move away, you could just ask me to I will leave to another spot." 

Said without looking caught the guy off guard kept reading the book in her hands seem pretty interesting not give attention to Levi. 

"No." he says to her "It's fine." 

After that she kept reading not say a word to him. This silence kill him inside badly want say something to her. Maybe an apology would be nice in order fix things up or admit the actions he has done back at Dojo in front of everyone? Which will it be? 

"I'm leaving it's already time to go." 

Closes book place in her bag start stand up then a hand stop her right when Liz stood on feet ready walk off get her cousin and friends go have lunch together. 

"Wait a minute." Levi stood up "I don't want to hear it." Levi trick off already force her turn around 

"Listen to me brat!" grip on wrist grew strong because girl flitch rank her arm away from her "Hey! That hurt!" rub her wrist look at him mad look 

"How dare you hurt me!" yell push him away not be close to her anymore "Damnit!" he mumble under breath look up at her 

"I'm sorry for what I said back there and didn't mean to hurt you either." 

Liz look at him observe him if this guy seem tell the truth admit actions he had cause on her today. Yeah the truth is right there. She sigh took a breath 

"I accept your apology." Levi seem relieve already forgiven a good feeling to have not suffer guilt anymore. 

"Are you ok?" he look at her wrist small red around hand slightly cover it not let anyone else what he did to her 

"It's alright I mean pretty much use to it." 

Look away sad wasn't good hide emotions. When it comes to Levi right away spots emotions like a photograph taken right away capture moment. 

"What's wrong?" realize couldn't hold it any long had to tell someone about this.

"I was abuse back then." Levi speechless listen close "Physically and emotional by a family member." She look up at him 

"That's why I don't trust guys easily like other girls do." Then mention on "Not all guys are bad only fear if liking or loving the wrong person if you put it that way in my case." 

Levi's body took action walk up to her "May I hug you?" words slip out from mouth then nod at him 

"Go ahead." 

He embrace her slowly discover wet tears shed out dark brown eyes. 

"Don't be scare to tell me anything, alright?" took her chin wipes tears away beauty face on young girl related to Armin. 

Now they're starting to bond in a weird way. An unexpected friendship maybe love? Nah it can't be that stuff is too soon talk about now. 

"Never bottle up emotions just let them out." 

Surprise kindness offer told to her only response nod the head try remain calm think positive things let negative stuff out. No more stress.

"Thank you Levi." 

Sob whip more tears away use cloth sleeve sweater. 

"Wait how did you know of this?" 

she studied his behavior already knew not to be too rough on any girl guess what they have been through while gaining trust on others remain patience know type person there are hanging out with get to know well enough gain to earn trust. 

"Armin told me a little about you next day of the incident." 

She blush on fire crazy embarrassment questions fill why her own cousin talk about her to Humanity's Strongest Sensei during martial arts class! How does he multitask training and having a conversation at the same time?! 

Armin is a genius skill student think of a good plan balance two into one not struggle much make it look seem easy on others but it isn't easy do two or more things at once in one go?! 

Her cousin is a special well gifted student family cousin. Good heart too. True to his words what he isn't scare to say reminds them that is full truth about it? 

'I will speak to Armin later about this during our lunch gathering.' 

Took note reminders on cell phone device slide straight into pocket look up at Levi

"What time is it? If I mind asking."

Didn't know how much time had pass by through talking to him at the park behind the tree 

"It's almost lunch time." 

He answer her in a calm response yet a little annoyed that the guy had to problem solve throw this issue off the roof never be bother again. 

Surprise panic got all her things settle straight forward to march back at Dojo pick up her cousin and his friends to go have lunch together.

"I have to hurry!" remind herself not forget the lunch 

"Armin must be waiting for me back at Dojo!!"

hurry herself then realize never thank Levi for everything commend her feet stop right away before leaving the park 

"Hm thank you for everything." 

She turn away not let him see her blush "Levi." He only nod at her then saw the girl leave head off back to the Dojo get ready to have lunch with her cousin and friends. Levi sigh went back to the dojo to do more paper work then call it a day and head home. 

Everything resolve then a new start beginning a friendship to one of the student's relatives ever since incident had happen back two months ago cause by Hanji who 'relativity' ran across hallway no reason given made that happen right off the bat. 

Some students say they saw crazy lady with glasses ran outside the dojo building hope into a vehicle drove off away from the area never seen since. Later discover, she is a professor at university of titan academy most popular schools attend in best good area attend for education purposes reality check a rumor has this professor lady is a friend of Humanity's strongest follow by another rivalry friend name Erwin Smith who's a sensei himself in Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy in another district.

All this seems to sum up altogether Hanji is a professor at the university where Armin's cousin goes to. Explains why this person name Hanji show up out nowhere no one knew a clue that she was expected to arrive at Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy Dojo, there must have been a meeting from the university about certain club events going to roll in signups who is willing to join their club from every university school. 

Levi noted will take full responsibly see who comes to visit or comes in unexpected visitors to the dojo. 'I will ask the staff members why did they let this guest in without letting me know?' Once thinking through enter the Dojo found cleaning crew doing its job rearranging organizing whole place back to it was before this morning. 

Sensei went to the office gather up his busy day get everything done once going home for the day. Then attend that meeting which is a drag wishes he can skip it for once in his dear life!! It's all lectures! Well some are important but he still listens no matter what or whoever is talking as long as they get to the point end the lecture from there.

Whatever this has to be done at the end of the day anyways. He sat on office chair start right away get through paper work then go home already. Now to finish these crap paper work not nag about it later. No I have to check every location must be clean and neat the way it was.

Levi hardly trust cleaning crew or maintenance these days no one cleans better than he does better all experience manage clean less messy also explains Levi himself cleans his office no staff nor student is allow there unless they are called upon by him speak privately. 

'Now stop thinking get work done.' 

He spoke to himself considerate more. Got to work analyze each paper work pile each corner desk type a few on laptop aside open document on Martial Arts Academy sources. He should be fine doing this can't hold too much time. All is quiet only a few people walking down the hall talking excited to whatever they are doing to their day today. An interesting events. 

How exciting! Can't wait to what it is! All surprises will relieve once appearance comes out appear in front huge crowd of people ready be amaze to their eyes. 

"So what are you going to get, Eren?" Armin took a sip water bottle at hand gulp few sips cap it close tight no slips can't prevent to cause a mess. 

"I'm not sure probably a lunch special or whatever they have that sounds good to eat." 

Eren smile use his towel wipe off sweat from training so much with sensei's staff members then Jean help him learn techniques improve abilities defend himself more not lose too easily to others. 

"Mikasa what are you having at the restaurant for lunch?" I ask her chew on a pocky stick look back in a calm state 

"I probably try the food you had last time because mine was a bit bitter around the meat area." 

Mikasa response back to me knew what she will get at the café where we usually go to eat for lunch. The Maria wall Cheesecake Factory. Yeah pretty weird for a name like that where it sells cheesecake but food too. 

Their food is so good to dine in for. Just thinking of it makes me drool a foundation water fall coming down my mouth imagine good tasty foods such wonderful delicious meals.

'I can't wait to get there and finally eat my lunch!' 

stretch out my arms full excitement small group follows me to my car ready drive off to have lunch together. We got into the car buckle up start the engine let it sit in a few minutes then drive off from the building make our way to the restaurant eat lunch enjoy themselves. Free at last I bet there yelling in their heads away from training all mid-day today after dealing classes at their college. Must have been tough to deal both in same day. 

Oh well let's enjoy this day before next day comes a living nightmare for them train twice more than usual by Sensei-Levi. Strongest Humanity of all time. No body messes with him. Not think twice about dealing with Humanity's Strongest Fighter in all Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy. Once we arrive, park the car then head out to the restaurant where I made the reservations earlier today thanks to Armin he had remind me to do so not forget or else we will have to wait an hour wait. 

A one hour wait to be seated during a lunch hour. Not so pretty. It's all crowded barely any space to move only outside but inside cool because of air conditioner nice waiting lobby. 

"We finally made it!" 

Eren panting who ran all the way to the restaurant beaten everyone else behind then Armin walk up to him saying 

"You didn't have to run all the way here, Eren."

He look at his friend 

"We made reservations beforehand so no need to rush at all." 

give a slightly smile little nervous might have embarrassed them in front of everyone who were curious why is that young man running from? All eyes look at them turn away quickly made awful excuses that they didn't know this boy at all kept walking to the restaurant. Put it to a small child running happily after seeing candy for the first time in their lives that makes the kid want to try every piece of candy in the store beg down to their knees so the parents can buy them all the candy poor kid wishes to taste eat all to themselves not share a single candy to anyone else. 

"Yeah I made the reservations earlier today."

I said to Eren who flush in embarrassment scratch his head 

"I'm so sorry about that." 

Mikasa broke the ice instead sugar coat the words not make him feel any guilt to his actions. "You did embarrass us back there Eren." 

We both turn to Mikasa shout out 

"Mikasa!" Mikasa look at us in a given look "Well it is true not going to lie about that I mean the things you said-" I quickly put my hand over her continue mumble words from my hand not a chance to give her what is she trying to say. 

"Oh no just ignore her only being silly."

I give an excuse cover my truths about what I said about Eren back there when he suddenly took off by smell of food coming from the restaurant itself drools guy's mouth ready strike meal down eat it all up for himself. 

"Hm ok" Eren left confuse figure out what his friends said about him back there when running towards here beat the huge line outside this restaurant had no clue reservations were taken care not to worry about waiting in huge line back there for an hour.

It won't last any longer than that beat this hunger beast eat these foods upset stomach waiting to be fed by its master yells anger that there hungry repeats the word until food is given calms down stomach enjoying meals not mad. A monster hunger beast awaits within everyone who craves towards food. 

Anything of foods draws attention of one makes them eat it all up. Now we can relax and get to our seats. We sat there waiting then our turn came up follow the hosts to booth table sat across from each other order drinks. A few minutes pass by, the crowd grew longer than usual as I left for the bathroom then exit spot a familiar face talking to the host to check about how long is the wait to be seat to next table.

"How long is this going to take?" glares at the male hosts who is trying to remind calm as possible already scare by this guy given the worker a hard time.

"Pro-Pro-Probably-Probably an hour sir!" answer in a panic costumer then slowly sigh to himself pitch the edge of his nose

"That's fine with me, thank you." 

Left the guest booth then sat on the long bench siting until a host calls for them to be seated. 

"Hm excuse me." 

I ask the male hosts 

"The guy over there who was talking to you is with me actually." I look at him "If he was giving you a hard time he had stressful day today that's all." 

Smile to the host seem reliever to situation call over the guy then I smile not care about the look he gave me

"What?" He only tch as follow me to my table 

"Is that a way to say thank you?" 

I tease to him sudden red flush across his face look away fast not caught his attention from earlier 

"Fine." 

He peek over 

"Thank you."

I giggle then said "Was that so hard to say?" tease even more then he shout out "Sh-Shut up" stutter already tick off arrive to the booth table everyone to their surprise all at once said 

"Sensei-Levi!!" not expected see their sensei at the same place in exact same time. "Don't put the blame on him." I look at them 

"It was me because he had to wait an hour to be seated and scare a male host half to death so I basically save a life today." 

Smile kindly the three question me how and why all the things to bring the scariest guy alive to their booth table. Slowly explain about the situation finally came clear to them told they overacted a little from an unexpected surprise. 

All this was sudden no one aware until now a total surprise thrown at them that their Sensei-Levi was going to join them for lunch today. 

"Don't worry guys it's all good." 

Reading through the menu chose what to eat make everything less stress for the workers here during lunch hour. Good thing is that their class end up early or they will never had arrive on time made it to huge line outside restaurant. 

"What page is the food you usually order, Liz?" 

Mikasa ask trying look for it in menu 

"It's on page 4 under the specials." 

Mikasa nod to her "Thanks."

Went back look then show Eren where it was figure that they all want to try out the food I get whenever give the chance to come here to eat at peace enjoy myself time. 

My lips form a smile right at the corner narrow a grin tease smile more like plotting my revenge on someone pretty soon. 

"What?" he ask me then smile at him "You're trying to find it too huh?" 

He went back looking at the menu cover up face not give two shits about it nor care what the others are thinking. The waiter came took our orders and I end up ordering a different meal today a steak with mash potatoes along a side fresh cook vegetables.

To tell the truth we almost end up ordering the same kind of food because of me since people have mention I do pick the best looking foods seem curious to try themselves let try new things when it comes to food.

We all chat among ourselves then Armin, Eren and Mikasa chat together while I finish checking my emails about my school to classes keep on track that everything is in place or mix up. 

Slide my phone into my pocket took sips on my ice tea look at Levi look bored to death out the blue words slip out start a conversation with him without thinking about it clearly. 

"So how was your day so far?" Levi give a careless look at me then few minutes response to me "It was alright I guess don't really enjoy meetings much because it's all about lectures and what not that crap really bores me half to death. 

Sometimes I wish they were short but the broad wants them long so everything can get the information need straight to their thick fucken skulls." 

He sip down his water kept going "I mean how that is possible? Trying to stab every word into their brains would do any good? That is a bunch of bullshit right there."

A giggle cut him off I try to hold back a laugh coming down to me. Never in my life have I heard someone complain so much about something hates it like an iron fist ready crush it down small pity pieces never again be repair or recreated again. Stays on the ground drop dead left there no body will care leave it behind never to return back ever again. 

"What's so funny?" he question me seeing I can't take the control of my laughter about to burst out any second now.

"I- hahahahah!" look up at him trying to control my laughter before gotten any worst 

"heard someone complain so much about one thing turn out they hate it so much never told anyone about how they really dislike lectures especially from a Sensei who owns their Dojo and teaches students how to self-defend themselves in order become even stronger."

I now have calm down wipe my tears from my eyes chuckle a little cover my mouth from causing anymore laughter.

"Geez thanks for the fucken complement." 

Roll his eyes at me then our food came start to eat enjoy ourselves during lunch time. Those who have try the dish that I usual order from time to time finally had that same food experience taste delicious well-made meal for their lunch today. 

Glad they're enjoying this as much as I do then again today I did a good deed saving strongest sensei in all Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy from starving himself possibly scaring half to death the employees here too. Not an easy guy with small patience to angry hungry stomach wanting food any meal serve to this guy.

Such small struggles comprehend over a small thing. Once our meals were finish everyone pay their own meals as myself too then exit out the restaurant went to go get ice cream next couple stores down where we eat moments ago. 

I would like to try the desserts from that place but will make me full easily not be able eat all of it by myself might need others to join help me finish this good looking tasty dessert. Wow so much has happen in one whole day. 

First, Levi's actions cause a huge fuss on that isn't how to speak to any girl in a rude tone being a jerk about it. True jerk will never would apologize their actions in the first place unlike Levi who finally accept his actions went up to me ask forgiveness. 

Everything resume back to normal. Levi and I stood outside while Armin, Eren, Mikasa went into a candy shop to buy some sweets together happy to see Armin have good friends always look out for and watch his back too not let a bully or those strong fighters pick on him no more. Eta my ice cream use a small spoon taste yummy flavors of villain and strawberry flavor mix in one aside strawberry short cake which is yummy too. 

"You look like a child when eating ice cream like that." 

Disgust stare look up at him 

"I wasn't the only who was excited to try the new flavor of ice cream back there didn't say anything mean on how you acted to be a kid. I found it adorable by the way mr.grumpypants." shot back a comeback made him shut up not look my way try find an excuse cover up that silly act back there. 

No use for him already busted. 

"No excuse huh?" the guy stood quiet kept eating his ice cream silently question I want to ask how did he show up here? Maybe knows this area too? Whatever it is got to be answer might know this place than everyone else comes visit here once in a while.

"What?" He caught me staring at him but I didn't mean to stare at him for that long must think one of those girls who like to stare at guys drool over them like their dinner dish meals dine.

"Oh nothing." I stutter a little in my voice "I was wondering if you know this area or ever come here often?" question him stood thinking about a good five minutes response back 

"I live near here." 

Slightly mumble out under his breath barely caught it enough hear well 

"Y-You l-live near he-here?!" shock eyes wide total surprise not to my attention shout out enough for my cousin hear rush out with his pay bag of candy along with his friends right behind follow him to where I was with Levi. 

"Hey what's wrong Liz?" concern of me 

"I didn't know your sensei lives around this specific area." 

The three stood they're a little quiet Armin knew all this time because once walking through halls over heard some people talk about visit a specific area to go out for lunch sometime later that weekend mention is rumors true if there sensei lives around that area more further down from it. Armin didn't catch the rest of the conversation kept doing what he was told to do by Levi who pair him with Eren for another cleaning duty task clean every training room leave it super clean without messes left behind. 

"I did not know of this, however some people mention awhile back ago it is possible that our sensei lives in that area around here." 

Eyes turn back to Levi had a careless stare a little annoy mix in some people can be noisy sneak around where someone lives see what kind of house they live. It's annoying do those kinds of things like spying on a celebrity take more close up pictures get all money they want for this job. Stalk there every move until job is finished. Money talks than words. Levi hates that of people. Being a bunch of creeps guess where this guy actually lives. 

"Tsk people now trying to stalk me? Wonderful my day could've gotten any better than this." 

Steam fire erupt blast liquid lava all over the place commit a problem gets stuck to skin never comes off until burns off whatever is. 

"Sorry I asked then." I response then turn to Armin with a smile "Are you ready to go or look around more?" Armin thought for bit then finally remember what he actually come here to get "I wanted to check out a store that has supplies for our Martial Arts class around the corner of these shops." 

I nod follow them along not turn my back kept walking forward where my feet were taking me too. "I didn't mean to sound mean back there." Levi made it walk beside me "Dislike people are being stalkers these days only find out where the person lives then tell everyone else." 

Respond back to him voice became a little steady to concern

"It's alright." Turn his head to me 

"To answer the question, yes I do live around here but more further away from this place kind of city middle where is I am there." 

A smile appear on my lips make me look like a fool probably an idiot for smiling no reason given. Goofy smile an idiot would do random times. May have saw him smile too. Small grin smile. I thought it was a nice smile.

"Yeah that will be fun if we hang out." I realize what my words had slip red blush across pale skin inside nerves start rush the blood more throughout my body. To cause me to be nervous.

Then everything went white my eyes woken to my bedroom stood up saw uncle Claud come with my breakfast in bed tray 

"You've slept well my dear niece." He help me up from my bed stood there sat beside the breakfast tray.

"What day is it uncle?" I ask curiously yawn softly out release a soft cat's meow made uncle Claud embarrass by my cute adorable cat yawns whenever I have awaken from naps or sleeps. 

"It's Tuesday morning seven-thirty close to eight." 

Stood there think today I didn't had class today because last minute changes end up cancel the classes for the day until Thursday since those are classes to be focus on my major. English creative writing at Titan University. 

"Did you had another dream about that boy again?" 

Oh he caught me doze off again quickly eat my pancake then eggs all together

"Maybe..." said while chew down my food finish drink juice look at him 

"Why isn't easy to forget this incident for sakes?! Well I mean what happen by their meant to say....." 

wonder to myself think clearly enough uncle Claud didn't waste time speak cut my thoughts away 

"Don't about it now, eat first then talk more should ease your mind a little." 

Suggest idea to me as simple nod in return went back eating my breakfast. 

"Are you going anywhere today my niece?" 

move fork dig in rest breakfast towards me eat some before response to uncle 

"Going to lunch later with Armin and his friends. We don't know where to eat or go you know how restaurants are during lunch hour." 

Uncle Claud thought a bit look at me

"I could make some BQQ Korean food here at the house."

I look at him smile of this idea knows all too well that dearly love Korean BQQ foods anything Asian willing to eat or other foods in cultures.

"Sure that will be great." 

That settle throughout day, I went to my usual spot read books at titan and wall store enjoy a small snack lemon cake bread an ice tea green tea peach lemonade. 

"Enjoying your book?"

eyes look up lock grey double decker grumpy looking guy who is known Humanity's strongest in all Survey Crops Martial Arts academy. Levi Ackerman. 

He took a sit by me put a stack reading books in front of him. 

"Are you hiding from someone?" 

greyish eyes look at me annoyed turn back corner keep a that specific spot "I'll take that as a yes then." She heard the voice echo from the store. 

"Levi! Where are you? I found some crazy scientific books on experiments!" 

Crazy lady brown long pony tail glasses walk pass them kept going through aisle books. 

"It's funny she went through the romance section without looking." 

Chuckle turn back reading my book. 

"You like mysterious novels?" nod my head then went to a thinking state "Interesting." Levi bored now sitting there nothing to do well has books to read in meantime. 

"Hm why not read your books?" Levi look at his books "I rather read them at home or else I will be discover on which author I read from." Slowly peek at three set books recognize name on it. 

'Lizzy Naoi Tiku' wide eyes return back to reading book in her hand 

"Awesome hope you enjoy them." Stood up from my chair "Well I better go." Left to pay my books then left in a hurry meet up with my cousin and his friends. Finish practice went to the house eat lunch there and latest through the day having fun catch up what's going on with everyone else. Korean food cooked by Uncle Claud turn out be delicious well-made beef juicy eat melts through mouth creates more drool and hunger want taste every food made from Chef. What a day I had and love eating the lunch that uncle Claud did.

Eren kept asking uncle Claud his secret to cook well each food made for today's lunch. Armin busy amaze all foods laying out meanwhile Mikasa taste every food ask for seconds or thirds to have more. That will be out for today. No wait what am I doing? Drinking my ice tea not knowing my uncle caught doze off again fourth time now went back eating Korean BQQ meat with rice. I guess I can't stop thinking about the kiss admit to myself and gather around join in conversation. Probably helps forget what's in my mind. Hopefully.

The end

Extra Bonus

At the gym

Training with uncle Jem mix martial arts skills combine with flexibly movements easy ways dodge opponents moves faster not be hit by them. Dodge however you cannot get cut off guard either. 

"Stop!" 

yell the voice two students where sparing then bow down shook hands for a good sparing practice. "Any more uncle?" panting my breath out grab water bottle chug down all of it relax catch some air from all the training today. 

"No you did well for today." 

Slide my bag over pack in small supplies that were used today got my sparring sticks put them inside bag zip it up close.

"I have a question to ask you." Look at him drinking my water bottle cap close tight gulp down

"What is it?" response back 

"Do you know a person that goes by 'Humanity's Strongest'?" 

Feel motion slap across my face of course knew this person title by Humanity's Strongest. Levi Ackerman. Sensei of Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy. Mentor and runs the Dojo. No one else does. 

"No I don't know uncle." Made an excuse lie cover up truth not sure he has a grudge against him or anyone she might have meet in last couple months picking up Armin at his martial arts class. 

"Ok you can go now." 

I nod left out the building there uncle Claud waiting for me outside limo open door hope inside drove off home. "How it go?" he ask eyes focus on the road "It went well." 

 

Not fell for it again kept asking on "Anything else?" She pause there eyes straight up look at her uncle 

"He ask me if I knew Levi aka Humanity's Strongest from Survey Crops Martial Arts Academy." Uncle Claud fist his hands on streeling wheel took a few breaths remind calm. 

"Oh what did you say back?" she reply to him

"I told him didn't know him at all then excuse me for today." Ask away "Why does he want to know so badly about this?" 

Uncle Claud couldn't say told his niece "I'm not sure." Stop at a red light still eyes on the road. 

"Probably wants to know your friends?" 

She nod about the idea then went back to relax while going home for the day. 'I will find out why my dear niece.' The light turn green drove off down the road pass community park. 

Once arrive at home, Liz went inside take a bath then Claud went to the study make a call to someone. Fingers dial number until familiar voice answer 

"Yes?" Claud a little annoy tone voice given to tick him off 

"Enough with your silliness Sebastian, you know when I call is a reason." 

Sebastian tone went to teasing to serious. "I'm listening."

Claud told him what happen today then said "He asked Liz if she knew him." 

Sebastian reply

"What did she say?" 

Claud turn aside "she response a no to him and that was it for today." 

Sebastian stood thinking then mention "Alright I will keep an eye out, thankyou Claud." 

Nod then hang up at him.


End file.
